


The Perfect Evening

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, dinner date, feeding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: A quiet dinner date between Magnus and Alec was long overdue.





	The Perfect Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that I wrote awhile ago and never posted so it's not one of my best works. But there have been so many angsty headcanons in my twitter feed lately that I thought we could all use a little fluff!!
> 
> Magnus cooks dinner for Alec and it's cute and fluffy of course.
> 
> Unbeta'd. You can find me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec took the stairs two at a time.  At first, he was nervous about how the evening might play out.  After all, he and Magnus had barely seen each other in the past few weeks.  Ever since they had gotten Jace back and had a better idea of what Valentine was up to, the Institute was on high alert--all work and no play, and no alone time with Magnus. 

Tonight, however, Alec and Magnus were taking a step back from all of the craziness that had ensued in their lives and they planned to have a romantic evening in.  Although Alec did his best to hide his true feelings around Izzy in order to avoid being hopelessly teased, deep down he couldn’t have been more excited.

Once Alec reached the top of the stairs, he slowed down to catch his breath as he approached Magnus’s door.  His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his back.  He probably didn’t need the black jacket he was wearing, but it was almost like a safety net for him, the last remaining article of clothing that resembled his previous wardrobe.  A few weeks ago, he had started experimenting with his look, adding more color here and there, but mostly just different versions of the same style of clothing he had always worn.  He supposed he had Magnus to thank for his sudden urge to try new things. Although Magnus never forced Alec to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, Magnus was very forward when it came to suggesting that Alec try new things and question the status quo.

Alec pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind for the time being.  Right now, the only thing that mattered was knocking on that door and seeing the beautiful face that he had been so longing to see. Alec rapped on the door three times and waited.  Moments passed before he heard that velvety smooth voice he loved so much call out, “Come in!”  Alec took a deep breath, turned the knob, and stepped across the threshold into his boyfriend’s loft.

As soon as he entered, Alec was bombarded with an array of delicious smells that he hadn’t ever had the pleasure of smelling before.  Instead of waiting to be greeted at the door, Alec followed his nose straight to the kitchen and found exactly what, or rather who, he was looking for.

“Alexander! I’m so glad you’re here.  Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I’m just putting the finishing touches on what will be our incredible Moroccan feast!”

Alec didn’t say anything, he just crossed the kitchen in what could only be described as a run and wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’s waist, pulling him in close for a hug.

“Alexander, wh--what is this all about?” Magnus inquired.

“I just--I missed you, Magnus,” Alec murmured, burying his face in Magnus’s neck.  He could feel the heat radiating off of Magnus’s skin as he leaned in even closer.

“I missed you too, darling,” Magnus purred as he placed a tender kiss upon Alec’s cheek.  “I’m so happy you were able to steal away for a night and spend some time with little old me.”

Alec pulled his head away from Magnus’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. “Not as happy as I am,” he whispered, before slowly leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on Magnus’s lips. It was only meant to be for a few seconds, but Alec found himself lost in the tingling sensation that having Magnus’s lips on his always gave him, and his body instinctively melted further into Magnus’s. He tightened his grip on Magnus’s waist and Magnus’s hands began roaming up and down Alec’s back.  The kiss was slow but passionate, Alec biting down on Magnus’s lower lip the way he knew Magnus loved.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes before slowly pulling away. A small smile began to form at the corner of Alec’s mouth as he looked longingly into Magnus’s eyes, where he saw nothing but affection and desire.

“Perhaps we better pause this show and play it again later before our food gets cold,” Magnus offered.

  
“Ye-yeah, um, good idea,” Alec replied as he somehow managed to pull his hands away from Magnus’s waist. He suddenly couldn’t imagine why he would want his hands to be anywhere else.

Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec’s and led him into the living room where he had laid out a large carpet for them to sit on with two glasses of wine already prepared.

“Do you need help carrying the food in here?” Alec offered.

“Hardly,” Magnus replied with a smirk, before he snapped his fingers and all of the dishes appeared in the center of the carpet. “Already taken care of.”

“Show-off,” Alec muttered, trying to appear displeased but obviously failing as he smiled over at Magnus.

Magnus returned the sentiment as he kneeled down and took a seat on one side of the carpet. Alec could tell by the way the wine glasses were placed that he was supposed to take a seat on the other side of the carpet, but not wanting to be separated from Magnus any more than was absolutely necessary, he reached over to grab his glass before sitting down next to Magnus, their arms grazing as he settled into place.

Magnus couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face as he grabbed for the food. “Let’s not keep our rumbling tummies waiting any longer. Dig in! I’ve prepared a sensational Moroccan dish for us tonight--chicken seasoned with cilantro, garlic, paprika, and cayenne pepper served with a side of couscous and a fresh green salad.”

“I’ve, uh, never had Moroccan, but it all smells great, Magnus.”

“You’re going to love it! Go on, try it!” Magnus grabbed for a bite of chicken and held it up to Alec’s lips.  Alec hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth and letting Magnus place the bite of chicken delicately on his tongue.  Alec took a minute to chew and swallow his bite before reaching for Magnus’s hand to lick the remaining spices off of Magnus’s fingers.

“You’re right,” Alec blushed. “I do love it.”

“I knew you would.” Magnus beamed. “Now what do you say you let me try a bite?”

Alec’s blush turned a darker shade of crimson as he grabbed a bite of food and took his turn placing it in Magnus’s mouth.  They went back and forth like this for some time, smiling and giggling and letting their fingers linger a little too long in each other’s mouths until all of the spiced chicken and steamed couscous was gone.

“I have to say, Magnus, that was probably the best meal I have had in weeks.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it, Alexander. Tell me, now that our bellies are full from my delicious meal, how shall we spend the rest of our evening?”

Alec laced their fingers together once again. “Just like this,” he answered. “I just want to sit with you and talk with you, and…” he leaned his chin up to pepper a trail of kisses from Magnus’s ear down to his jaw… “maybe do a little of that.”

“My dear Alexander,” Magnus cooed, “that sounds like the perfect evening.”

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus dimmed the lights and lit a few candles around the room, then he leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and listened as Alec began to tell Magnus all about his day.


End file.
